


Collision Course

by Princess_Citrus



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Citrus/pseuds/Princess_Citrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATE: On TEMPORARY hiatus while season 15 is happening. I'm feeling like there may be some things that are going to happen that I might want to incorporate</p><p>Agent Washington and Lavernius Tucker are settling in well. Sure, the planet is at war and at risk of being annihilated at any given second, but they're relationship is going great.</p><p>Until two people that were supposed to be dead show up and throw a wrench in everything.</p><p>Self indulgent Norkingtucker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision Course

"I just wish there was, like, a thing inside your helmet to, like, get rid of junk so I could just eat with it on," Tucker complained as he pulled a piece of meat off his kebab with his teeth. Agent Washington burst into laughter and had to put down his own food to keep from accidentally breathing it in. "Hey, I'm serious!" Tucker narrowed his eyes at him, but he was smiling.

Wash stole a piece of pepper off of his kebab and popped it into his mouth. "That would make your eating more efficient," he commented.

"Oh my god, dude. Swallow before you talk to me." Wash shrugged and reached for Tucker's drink. "Get your own!" he said with a laugh.

"Your tastes better," Wash whined as he tried to take the drink that Tucker held just out of reach. He pressed a kiss on Tucker's cheek and it was just distracting enough for his arm to go slack and Wash pulled it from his grip.

"You know, you're lucky you're cute," Tucker teased. "Church used to try and steal my food and he nearly lost a finger. Even caboose knows not to get in between me and my snacks."

"I guess I am pretty lucky." He pecked Tucker on the lips and smiled. "And pretty cute."

"Oh my god will you two get a room!" Palomo groaned.

"Seriously, some of us are trying to eat," Bitters added through a mouthful.

"Ugh, can't you make them do laps or something?" Tucker asked.

"That would be unprofessional."

"What's the point of having the kind of power if you don't use it to fuck around with people."

"Don't worry, Tucker, you're the only person I have any interest in fucking around with."

There was a choking sound at the next table and they saw Andersmith delivering some back slaps to Jensen who had inhaled something solid.

Tucker was mostly laughing because of how much Wash was enjoying himself. He'd never seen him this happy before. "We should get out of here before we accidentally kill someone," Tucker said, grabbing his tray. Wash followed him as they cleared their dishes and headed back to the barracks. They let their hands casually intertwine. It was nice being able to be like this. Everyone found out about their relationship after they took down the radio jammer so, as long as it didn't interfere with their work, they were allowed to be open about it.

They noticed immediately when two soldiers fell into step behind them, but didn't show it. Their hands tightened on each other, free hands inconspicuously sliding for their weapons. The soldiers behind them were too stealthy, they marched too evenly to be soldiers they had trained. They had to be outside soldiers. If they thought that they could infiltrate Armonia and take them down from the inside out they were in for a nasty surprise. They turned down a hallway that led to an old barricade, a position that was easily defendable. As soon as they turned the corner, they spun around, weapons at the ready. The soldiers behind them didn't even flinch, but they didn't draw their weapons either. They lifted their hands in the air to show they meant no harm, but Wash and Tucker didn't let their guard down for a moment.

They were both in Federal Army armor, but they were clearly older, well trained soldiers, nothing like the young men and women that were currently serving. "Who are you?" Wash asked. "What are you doing here?"

The soldiers glanced at each other, but didn't say anything. "The man just asked you a question and if you like having your heads attached to your shoulders you better fucking answer it!" Tucker growled.

They both shared a glance again and moved their hands to their helmets. "Nothing funny," Wash warned. Movements slow and deliberate so as not to appear threatening, the soldiers undid the clasps on their helmets and the seals hissed as they were broken. They both removed them at the same time and as soon as their faces were revealed Wash collapsed to the floor.

+++

"Wash!" both the soldiers called out in fear and concern as their old lover dropped to the floor. The other soldier, who’s armor color was similar to Carolina's, stepped in between them. He had a glowing sword that he brandished expertly.

"Back. The fuck. Up." he growled.

North and York exchanged glances. They had been watching Wash long enough to know that this was his new boyfriend, Tucker. They were torn between wanting to help Wash and not wanting to hurt Tucker. They knew that they could both take Tucker if they needed to, but they wanted to avoid it if at all possible. "Just let me help him-" North tried to kneel down to Wash's level, but Tucker crouched into a defensive stance, effectively guarding him.

"I said, back up."

"Hey," York put his hand on North's shoulder. "Just do what he says. We don't want any trouble," he told Tucker.

"Bullshit. Why were you following us and what did you do to Wash?"

"We didn't do anything!" North's voice betrayed how anxious he was. They had spent so long tailing Wash and now that they were so close he was starting to lose it.

"We just wanted to talk," York explained calmly.

"Then why couldn't you just come up and talk to us like normal fucking human beings?"

"It's complicated."

"Then explain it to me."

York stared down Tucker's visor, wishing he had his helmet off so he could see his face, read his emotions. Tucker was a wild card. He seemed like he wasn't much at first, but he more than proved himself in battle and his devotion to Wash made him dangerous. They had to be very careful about this.

-

Their staring contest was interrupted when Wash groaned and started to sit up. Tucker spared a second to glance over his shoulder before locking his eyes on the two soldiers again. He wasn't going to let his guard down at all. They were silent now that Wash was stirring. Their expressions were something that Tucker couldn't quite place; a mixture between fear and joy. Wash gasped and scrambled to his feet, aiming his gun with trembling hands. _That_ scared Tucker. He'd never seen Wash this shaken up before, not even when they were fighting Locus and Felix. He always kept his cool in battle. He wondered who these soldiers were if they were able to scare him this badly.

"Wash…" the blonde soldier whispered.

"No!" Wash shouted, voice wavering. "You're dead! Who are you really?"

"Wash it really is us," the soldier with the blind eye answered.

Tucker held his place in front of Wash, off center so as to not be caught in the crosshairs.

"No. It's not. I know it's not because I saw your dead bodies. I destroyed them. Who are you?"

"Wash, just let us explain-"

"Shut up! Stop talking in their voices! Don't do this to me!" Wash sounded like he was on the verge of tears and it made Tucker angry. No one was allowed to hurt him like this.

"Would anyone else know about the time when you somehow got a skateboard on the MOI and nearly broke your leg showing Theta tricks?" the blonde asked.

"Anyone who had access to the videologs could know that…"

"No, Delta took out the cameras so we wouldn't get caught. And we wouldn't have if you hadn't fallen down the stairs." The brunette laughed, but it was sad and desperate.

"No."

"Or that time South hid an audio player in your room and played the sound of a kitten meowing and you tore the place apart looking for it."

"You were so mad when you found it."

"Not as mad as south was when you replaced her shampoo with honey as revenge."

"No…" Wash whispered, his gun lowering.

"Wash?" Tucker asked, keeping his own weapon at the ready.

But Wash wasn't listening. He was staring at the two men he loved, seemingly come back from the dead. No disguise could ever be that good, could it?

"How?" he asked, voice quiet and defeated.

"Perhaps we could talk about this somewhere more private?"

"Oh hell no," Tucker said, shifting his grip on his sword. Wash stopped him by putting a hand on his arm.

"Tucker, it's fine. I need to hear this…"

Tucker was frozen on the spot as Wash moved past him and walked in between the two soldiers. They both reached out, as if to touch him, but stopped short. They put their helmets back on and followed him silently. Tucker watched as they walked away, stunned, before finding the strength to move again. He followed at a regular pace, trying to look casual. He wanted to be with Wash, to hold his hand again, but he didn't want to pass the two soldiers who stood in between them. Fear and uneasiness churned in his gut. He was surprised when Wash led them to their room. It felt like an intrusion, letting these men into their private space. The last one in, he made sure the door was locked behind them. The two soldiers pulled off their helmets again and set them down on the desk. Wash lifted his hands to take his off, but they hesitated, trembling. Tucker stood by him and took off his own helmet, trying to appear confident. His fake confidence was enough to reassure Wash who removed his helmet and set it down on the bed. He sat down next to it and Tucker joined him, putting a possessive arm around him. Wash was stiff as a board, still shaking. The two soldiers were still standing, one leaning against to wall and one against the desk.

"How?" Wash repeated.

The two soldiers exchanged looks. "I guess I'll start." The brunette said. "It's true that Wyoming shot me when I was on that job with Tex…"

Wyoming? Tex? Freelancers…did that make these two..?

"…but I've survived worse than that. Delta lied when he said I wouldn't survive. We planned it. I wanted to go clean, to get out of the game. There was no way they would let me leave just like that so I took the job knowing I'd probably get hurt and I'd have an opportunity to escape. I wanted Delta to come with me but…he kept telling me the probabilities of getting caught and elected to stay behind. I could tell it hurt him, but he wanted me to be free. I wish I could have taken him with me. But he was right. They would have tracked us down. The only way to get out was to leave him behind. Tex followed Wyoming and I swapped armor with some corpse and Delta stuck with it. The plan was to get a message to you through him, but we didn't count on South making off with him or shooting you for that matter."

Tucker looked closer and started to recognize them. Wash had a picture that he kept with him of the three of them; him, Agent North Dakota, and Agent New York. Realization dawned on him. Wash had told him about how they were lovers, then how they were split up, how they died, about how it was his job to destroy their bodies, how much it hurt him. He understood why the shock might have knocked him out.

"The Meta made things more difficult," North continued. "We underestimated him. I thought it would be easy to take some gunfire, even one of his grenades if I had to, Theta and I practiced using the bubble shield close up enough that it would look like I was hit and the force of it would still take me out, but he came at me with the blade end of his brute shot. We didn't count on that. If my armor hadn't locked up I would have been done for. Theta…" North went quiet for a moment. He took a deep breath before continuing. "He didn't want to leave me. I didn't want to leave him either. I definitely didn't want to leave him with South. That would have destroyed him. He put all of his energy into keeping me alive so when the Meta…when he was taken he didn't feel it." York put a hand on North's shoulder and North leaned into him. His eyes glistened with tears, but he blinked them away. Now was not the time. "I could hear South talking to command, I could hear them planning a trap for you, but there was nothing I could do without giving myself away. I didn't expect her to hang around and wait for you to show up; I thought I'd have a chance to make a switch like we planned. Then, when you rigged up my suit…"

Wash made a strangled sound and covered his mouth with his hand. Tears were pouring down his face. The knowledge that North had been alive and that _he_ was almost the one to kill him was almost too much.

"I'm here now," North reassured, leaning forward. "Delta helped me out. He had to make it look realistic, but he made sure I was okay. Wash, I'm okay."

Wash buried his face in Tucker's shoulder and sobbed.

"Could I..?" North asked, looking at Tucker. Tucker nodded and North joined them on the bed, sitting on the opposite side of Wash. He wrapped an arm around him and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Tucker looked over at York and raised his shoulders; Washington didn't have anymore sides to sit on. York gave him a half smile and decided to join them anyways, sitting on the floor in front of him. He took one of Wash's hands and kissed the back of it tenderly.

"We're all here now, Wash. We're together again. I know it's fucking crazy and that so much has happened since then, but we're here."

Tucker felt a stab of jealousy and sadness in his gut. He couldn't help but feel like he was intruding. What would happen next? Would Wash go back to them? The way he talked about them…would he really be enough for Wash when he had his two soul mates back? He wasn't sure he could compete. He would stay strong for Wash, though. He had suffered enough already.

"What are we gonna tell Carolina?" Tucker asked finally, breaking the silence. He didn't want to interrupt their moment, but it needed to be said. "And Kimball?"

"We should probably address Carolina directly," North answered. "I'm sure you're familiar with her…reactions."

"I'm not sure that Kimball and Doyle will react well. They're still suspicious of Freelancers in general," York commented.

Tucker was full of questions. How did they know so much? How did they know about Carolina and Kimball and Doyle? How long had they been watching them? Why were they just now making themselves known. He didn't voice any of them. He didn't know how to. He glanced over at Wash. He was still crying, but his eyelids were drooping. He needed to sleep.

"Is there a place we could meet Carolina? I don't think it would be wise to break the news to her in such a contained space."

"I'll clear out a training room." Tucker put on his helmet and commed Palomo.

"What's up, Captain?"

Tucker didn't have time to berate him for his cheeriness or his way of addressing a superior officer. "Palomo, I need you to listen to me. This is very important."

"Oh, okay." His tone changed immediately when he heard how serious Tucker was.

"I need you to clear out the auxiliary training room. Totally out. No soldiers, no spectators, no cleaning crew, nobody. Not any of the other Captains, not Kimball, not Doyle. Then, I need you to get Carolina in there. Tell her it's a level one directive. Then, I need you to get the fuck out. Understand?"

"Uh, yes sir…what should I tell the soldiers who want to use the training room?"

"Tell them that I'll slice them in fucking half."

"Yes, sir. Right away sir."

"Good. Let me know when everything's ready."

He shut off his comm, but left his helmet on for when Palomo radioed back. He looked back at the other three. North was rubbing Wash's back and York was still holding his hand. Wash looked like he was almost out.

"We should let him rest," he said. 

The two Freelancers nodded, not looking at him. Tucker clenched his fists. Why now? Why when everything was going so well, why when Wash was finally starting to heal from everything the Project did to him did they show up?

Palomo radioed back. "All clear," he said. "Carolina's on her way."

"Good job. You clear out too. I'm sending to Feds in. After they go in, don't let anyone else in except for me or Agent Washington."

"Yes sir!"

Tucker pulled off his helmet. "You two know where the auxiliary training room is?" They nodded. Tucker held back his scowl. How did they know? "Carolina will meet you there. Keep your helmets on when you're out and about. We don't need anyone getting suspicious."

"Are you coming?" York asked. There was a hint of a challenge in his voice.

Tucker bit his tongue. "No. I wouldn't want to crash your reunion party." The two Freelancers looked hesitantly at Wash, but put on their helmets when Tucker cleared his throat. He sat down next to Wash when they closed the door behind them. "Let's get you out of this armor," he said. Wash allowed him to move his body around as he undressed him, leaving him in his undersuit. He did the same and curled up next to him on the bed, pulling the covers up over them. He stroked Wash's hair and didn't say anything, just let him be.

"Tucker?" Wash asked after a while, his voice raw.

"Yeah, baby?" he replied, his voice deep and level.

"I just saw York and North again…was that real?" he asked quietly.

They had done this before, on nights when Wash couldn't remember who he was or where or when, nights when he had more of Epsilon's memories than his own. "Yes. That was real."

"But they're dead…I saw them…" He could feel Wash getting agitated again.

"They weren't really dead. They were faking."

"Why would they do something like that?"

Tucker took in a deep breath. "Because they wanted to be with you again, because they love you and  
care about you.

Wash was quiet again. "What about South? Is she dead?"

Tucker felt unsure of his answer. He had the same question, but from what Wash had told him that was even more unlikely. When Wash destroyed North and York's equipment it was because he had to. When he killed South and destroyed her body there was a more emotional element to it, to make sure that she wouldn't hurt him again. "Yes, baby. South is dead. Remember? Caboose was there and so was Alpha and Delta. And she didn't have any friends so there was no way she was working with someone like North and York did. South isn't coming back." He wasn't sure if that was going to be reassuring to him or not, but it was better to be honest. Wash began to cry again.

"I killed her!" he sobbed. "I was so angry and I killed her! What am I going to tell North! I killed his sister!"

Tucker pulled him closer to his body, encouraging him to match his breathing. "South got North killed to save her own skin, not really killed, North is alive and he's here, but she thought he was dead and she did that. They weren't on good terms when they parted."

"Do you think he's going to hate me?" he whispered.

"No, baby. I think he's going to be sad that things happened the way they did, but he's not going to hate you. He loves you very much."

"Does York love me?"

Tucker rubbed soothing circles into his back. "He sure does."

Wash unburied his face to look up at him. "Do you love me?"

Tucker smiled and kissed his forehead. "I do. I love you so much, Wash. I love you so much."

Wash wiped his face on the sleeve of his undersuit, leaving a smear of snot on the cuff. He rolled over so Tucker could spoon him, holding him tightly. He talked Wash through some deep breathing, helping him to calm himself.

"I don't want to go to sleep…" Wash whispered. "What if I wake up and this was all a dream? What if they're still dead? What if even all _this_ is a dream and I wake up on the MOI?"

"I will be right here when you wake up," Tucker reassured him. "I will not leave your side."

They both fell asleep. Wash was out cold while Tucker drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Tucker?" a small voice woke him up.

"Right here," he said, giving him a squeeze.

"I just saw York and North again…was that real?"

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Wash to be happy, but I have to torture him first.


End file.
